


夜

by orphan_account



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *cp:乌豆死神×马鲁道夫*分级:R*预警:假车；小型变态现场；有虐恋指向；ooc都是我的锅





	夜

 

       他的身体很软。

       真的，很软。

       在几次美妙的体验后，死神确认了这一点。他摆弄对方肌肉匀称、线条流畅的双腿，而那个金发的男人只是抿着嘴，一副逆来顺受的模样。

 

        他的身体很甜。

        真的，很甜。

        他觉得他甜得像撒多了糖霜的奶油，一身的肌肉不过是软弱的皇子假作威势的花架子罢了。他喜欢这些花架子——它确实为他们的互动增添了不少情趣。

        他常常从脚踝开始舔起，在向上行进的过程中，舌尖下满是是细细的颤抖。他的鲁道夫含着泪水……不管是因兴奋而流还是因恐惧而流都能让死神满意。

        他想唱歌，想搂着床伴的腰跳舞。鲁道夫的腰线紧凑，后腰还有两个可爱的腰窝。死神不止一次舔舐过那里。他迷恋他身上一切下陷的部位，包括伤口。

 

——————————

 

        每次做爱的时候死神都能把这位伟大的继承人操成一滩水。他只在黑暗中潜入哈布斯堡，只在午夜时分把美丽的皇子按倒在床铺上。一开始，鲁道夫会从噩梦中惊醒，但渐渐地，他开始期待死神的造访，像一条记住了喂食铃声的狗。死神会用冰凉的嘴唇吻他手臂上剪刀留下的伤痕，吻他红肿的大腿根部，并且坦诚地表示想要吻他的薄唇。

        鲁道夫在这种时候总会觉得，自己的生命还有点意义。看呐，不完全是他需要死亡，死亡也渴求着他！哪怕他的母亲、世俗的爱人都已不再挂念他，至少，还有死亡挂念着他。

        但死神其实说不上有多喜欢性。他时常会强迫鲁道夫给他口交，可他喜欢的是强迫，不是口交。他身形瘦削，披着裹尸布而来的时候完完全全是一道鬼影。他有时也会体贴地想一想，干鲁道夫时他尖瘦的胯骨是不是顶得身下的人生疼——但也只是想想而已。他看得出来，鲁道夫喜欢疼痛。

 

        又是一个静谧的夜晚。云遮盖了半边天空，看不到月亮。最近的时局算得上糟糕，路上已经没有多少趁夜赶路的行人。鲁道夫独自坐在石楼的窗边——他知道他的朋友快来了。

        死神有一张少年人的脸庞。人世的时间于他而言不过是无关痛痒的温和水流，他棱角分明，无数的生死牵扯不曾磨平他，只是让他更加冷漠。他已经很久没有像这样在乎一个将死之人了。从阴影里走出来的时候，他的脚步很轻。鲁道夫靠着窗台，边上的小桌上点着一盏老式的油灯。他似乎在写什么东西。

        死神从背后抱住他，骨头硌着鲁道夫宽厚的肩膀。他停下笔，然后纸张被一只肤色苍白、骨节分明的手抽走。

        "在写什么？"

        "……写诗。"

        死神借着油灯昏暗的光看那些词句。破碎，不成调，一如皇子的灵魂。

        "今夜是一支沉默的咏叹…"鲁道夫自己念了一句，在摇摆不定的光线里发笑。死神没有笑，他只是把那张布满了歇斯底里般的墨迹的纸折了又折，放进自己的口袋里。接着他握住鲁道夫的手腕——他还拿着羽毛笔，笔尖的一点墨水蹭到了死神的手指上。那一点黑色如同雪原里的旗帜，无比显眼。

        鲁道夫颤抖着低下头，吻了那块沾了墨的皮肤。

 

——————————

 

        他们没去近在咫尺的纱帐床。死神就势踢开凳子，把鲁道夫压在了窗台上。鲁道夫明白也喜欢死神接下来要做的事，但是出于一种他自己都说不清的原因，他会挣扎。相当用力的挣扎。激烈的扭转和压制的动作之中谁打翻了墨水瓶，一大片的黑色从窗台缓缓流下。死神此刻已经按住了不安分的猎物的脑袋，他伸手抹了一把石壁上还在向下流淌的墨水。

        然后他掀开鲁道夫上衣的后襟，用手指在他的皮肤上一个字母一个字母地写:

         "Heute abend ist ein schweigen der aria（今夜是一支沉默的咏叹）…"

 

        没能写完。因为他听到了鲁道夫的抽泣。极度压抑的自我厌恶。近乎全盘的自我放弃。

        他哭的时候像只是在发抖，只有喉咙里断续的杂音和眼下的泪水能证明他确确实实在哭泣。

        死神愣了一秒。然后他掰过鲁道夫的脑袋，吻去他的泪水。

        他们的唇相隔不过一寸。

        死生之间的距离也不过分毫。


End file.
